1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle accessories.
More particularly, the present invention relates to sealing apparatus.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns securing and sealing a fuel port.
2. Prior Art
Most likely every individual who has ever driven an automobile is familiar with filling a fuel tank of the automobile through a fuel port. This can be accomplished by utilizing a "full service" gas station at which an attendant will fill the tank. This presents no problems to the driver other than the much higher cost of the fuel. Generally, most individuals fill the tank themselves from self serve gas pumps obtaining fuel for a much lower price.
Self service can be inconvenient and can result in certain problems. In most automobiles the fuel port is recessed within a portion of the automobile, such as in a rear fender. The recessed fuel port is covered by a door to provide aerodynamic as well as esthetic characteristics. To access the fuel port, the door must be opened, then a gas cap must be removed. Sometimes the gas cap is coupled to the port by a tether which hold the gas cap after it has been removed from the port. In other instances the gas cap is loose when removed. Each type has inherent problems. If the cap is loose, it may be dropped, misplaced or lost. Often, an individual will set the cap on the automobile while filling the tank, forgetting it is there. The cap then becomes lost after driving away.
If the cap has a tether, it is generally in the way when trying to insert the fuel nozzle into the port. Both types require the access door to be opened first and closed last. There is no problem remembering to opening the access door, because it must be open to access the port. Remembering to close the door is often difficult. An individual's first thought after removing the nozzle is to avoid getting dripped on and to replace the nozzle on the pump. While most of the time the individual will remember to replace the gas cap, it is quite common to leave the access door open.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in fuel port sealing devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fuel port sealing apparatus which is simple to use.
And another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for sealing a fuel port which is manipulated with the access door.
Still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of an improved device for securing a fuel port.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fuel port sealing apparatus which will be positioned to seal the fuel port when the access door is closed.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a fuel port sealing apparatus which is moved to an out-of-the-way position to facilitate fueling.
Still another object of the invention is not having to replace lost gas caps.